majesticguardians_unitefandomcom-20200214-history
Nadira
Nadira is the mutant daughter of the criminal Ransik, who traveled back in time with her father to 2001. She is a rather obnoxious humanoid, who loves being told how much she is beautiful. She is similar to Trakeena from Power Rangers Lost Galaxy but is much less malevolent. Nadira would much rather run than fight, but when necessary she was a formidable opponent who possessed the ability to extend her fingernails to use as weapons. She also displayed superhuman strength, the ability to alter clothing, and to teleport. Nadira adores the 21st century fashion, frequently stealing clothing and jewelry. Nadira engineered Ransik's escape from custody, lying down on the ground and pretending to be injured. She aided her father's raid on the Cryo Prison and prevented the mutant criminal Gluto from being cryogenically frozen. Along with Ransik, Frax and Gluto, she traveled back in time to 2001. Nadira believed that the key to controlling the world in this time period was to have lots of money, and she frequently tries to accumulate more through extortion or theft. One of her schemes lead to Wes leaving his father, due to the lack of concern for a bus full of children held hostage; her plan was to hold someone of importance hostage for ransom, but the mutant she charged with the task bumbled. However, she is always defeated by the Time Force Power Rangers. A running gag on the show was that Gluto had a crush on her and would try in vain to woo her, but would always be rejected. In the last episodes of the series, as Gluto and the Cyclobots hunt down Frax, Nadira diverts herself by taking over a clothing store. Trip shows up alone to stop her, and the Xybrian takes on the mutant. But when a pregnant woman goes into childbirth labor, the two stop and try to help her. Trip forces Nadira to help the woman deliver her baby. Nadira emerges from the dressing room with the newborn, who she calls beautiful. Trip tells her that humans cannot be all that bad, and Nadira agrees with him. After playing with human children, Nadira questions her supposed hatred for them. Nadira goes to an imprisoned Frax for answers. He tells her that hate is a vicious cycle propagated by humans and mutants. As Frax is taken away in chains, she apologizes for the way Ransik has treated him. In the moment, he sees a spark of goodness in Nadira and urges her to break the cycle. As Nadira tries to make Ransik stop the hate, he scolds her for mourning over Frax, and knocks her down. When a baby was left behind during the attack, she decided to keep it safe and try to find its parents. While doing that, she is accidentally wounded by Ransik and asked him to do the right thing, revealing that mutants can forgive humans. Thanks to her, her father realizes his mistakes, and willingly surrenders to the Rangers. Within a year of her return to the future, Nadira is working with children. Apparently Lucas managed to set her up so that she either did not have to go to prison, got community service, did not have a long prison sentence, or was pardoned for her crimes. She accompanied Ransik and the other Time Force Rangers in the Power Rangers: Wild Force team-up episode to help them fight the Mut-Orgs. Apparently she likes Lucas as in one episode she goes out on a date with him after thinking he wrote poetry about her (it was about his race car) but in Reinforcements From the Future at the end he walks off with her holding hands indicating that he may possibly return her feelings. Nadira is played by Kate Sheldon. Category:Power Rangers Characters Category:Evil turner good Category:Villains Category:Villainess Category:Allies Category:Female